


Each One Teach One

by NicholasRose



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: And 6, Canon Queer Character, Comfy Boys, Embarrassment, I added more stuff to chapter 4 so check that out I guess, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Queer moc and Thor, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex in chapter 4, Shaolin Fantastic's a giggling mess, The Bisexual Kipling Boys, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasRose/pseuds/NicholasRose





	1. Chapter 1

Shaolin Fantastic has seen a dead body. Shaolin has created a dead body. Shaolin has never been happy to see a dead body. Until Thursday.

Stepping into the shower of Les Inferno after another disgusting night with Annie, Shao turned the water to the hottest level, hoping to have his skin come off and be reborn, like he saw in Hemlock Grove. All the hickeys and scratch marks peppering his skin would just wash away and he’d exit the oversized bathroom stronger and more pure than ever before. Back to the days of ‘Curtis’. After five or so minutes, Cadillac would usually bang on the door after what they both knew was too short of a time and tell him to get out since he don’t pay for shit, but there was nothing. Shao continued to let the scalding water run over him, taking the slightest bit of self hatred down the drain with it. Not used to an undisturbed shower, he got dressed and left to the main hall to look for someone, anyone. He expected to see Fat Annie, but he didn’t expect to see her laying right under the disco ball, lifeless, with Cadillac looking down on her.

“Cadill- Clarence. What the fuck did you do?” Shao asked, but it came out as more of a statement. Cadillac didn’t have a weapon on him and there were no signs of a struggle, so nothing explained the dead woman.

“Heart attack, I think. She was walking over to me, complaining about me wanting to go full time into my company when she just collapsed,” the producer started, a slight smirk creeping over his face. “She cried out for help and I couldn’t do it. I let her die.”

Shao was all fear where the older counterpart was all smiles. He knew what the situation meant, not just for himself, but for the young Shaolin. Their rapist, ‘mama’, the only thing holding them back from reaching their goals, was gone. “Go, little nigga, I’ll handle this.” was the only thing he needed to hear before Shao ran back up into his tormentors room and packed everything he had, and then some. A couple thousand dollars he knew that she kept in a chest and the rest of those ripped up hundreds that Annie promised, but never delivered. With tears in his eyes, he left Les Inferno for the last time and ran straight home to Books.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zeke, Zeke, Zeke! Oh my fucking shit, Books! Where are you nigga; come here!” Shao shouted into the air as he busted into his own house, a seven bedroom place in the upper Bronx that Annie bought him when his studio apartment burned down in 2015. Zeke was there 97% of the time since he lived there with the rest of the Get Down Brothers, so there was no reason for him not to answer. This just happened to be the 3%. Dizzee met his DJ in the foyer with an exasperated grin. Shaolin was known to be loud, red with passion and fury, but it was only 3:18 pm on a Thursday. The oldest Kipling didn’t see any reason for Shaolin’s excitement.

“Sorry bud, Ezekiel went grocery shopping with Thor and Boo. Won’t be back for an hour.” Marcus explained calmly, to Shao’s disdain. Diz could make any situation a calm one in just a few words and Shaolin could start a fire in even less. He fumbled through the bag he packed for his phone while Dizzee grabbed a blunt from the matte, marble jar on the matching front table and lit it on his way back to the patio. Shao finally felt his red iphone 8 out of all of the clothes and dollar bills and grabbed hold. As soon as he put his thumb to the home button, it unlocked, showing him and his MC after a gig in Soho a couple months back. Shaolin scrolled through his apps until he reached his telephone and immediately called his best friend.

“Hey Shao, what’s Gucci?” The MC questioned through the phone, his smile sensible through his cadence. He was pushing a cart through Trader Joe’s as Boo Boo put junk food in and Thor would take it out.

“She- Annie’s dead, Books.”

“You’re shitting me. Oh my god! Oh my god-my god, fuck are you ok? What happened?”

“Come home.”

In 30 minutes, the blue Jeep Compass parked itself next to Shao’s matching red one and all three of the boys ran out, groceries in arms. Shao was on their white, vinyl couch, wrapped in a navy blue fluffy blanket, talking to Diz and Ra Ra about what happened over some thick ass chocolatey drink that the ‘sun god’ had whipped up. Ezekiel dropped the bags on the kitchen’s island counter and started towards his DJ. Shao’s tear stained face pressed itself into Zeke’s chest as they hugged in the middle of the living room.

“Are you ok, compa?” Zeke asked softly, trying not the rattle the man in his arms. Shaolin backed up with hesitation and looked at Ezekiel like they were the only two in the room and smiled.

“I’m free, Books”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Boo took their places on the couch and let Dizzee and Ra Ra relay what Shao had told them. The other two men had long since stopped hugging and were in Shaolin's room, mostly white with hints of red and gold. Shao had brought Zeke to his room in order to say what he wanted in his own way. The wordsmith took a familiar spot on his bed and waited for Shaolin to sit down, or at least say something. Instead, he turned on the TV to look for something on Netflix and laid down next to his man. 

“What'd you get at the store? Did you get my cereal?” Shao probed, hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. Telling his other brothers was already stressful enough and he didn't feel like breaking into tears for like, the third time that day. Especially not in front of Zeke. Regardless, he could tell that the DJ was stalling and disregarded his questions. He was always good at that, calling Shao's bullshit.

“Like it matters. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about what happened? I understand if you don't o-”

“I don't. Don't wanna remember nothing that happened in that good-for-nothing, fuckass club, Books. That rapist cunt got what was coming to her anyways.”

Zeke shuddered at the word 'rapist’. He knew what Shao and Cadillac had been through ever since they were kids, but he could never tell how deeply it affected Shaolin. He wouldn't let Zeke in on such an intimate level unless it was about the Get Down. Seeing the miniscule tremors coming from Shao's chest gave him all the proof he needed. Ezekiel laid back and curled up next to him, hand splayed over his red tee shirt and face nuzzled in his neck, lips grazing the metal of his signature necklace. The tremors stopped.

Shao continued to flip through his queue, stopping at Edge of Seventeen; the old one, not the new one. Zeke had noticed the few LGBT+ themed movies in Shaolin's queue, but he just assumed that he was supporting Diz and Thor. A bisexual black man and a non binary, pansexual white guy had a lot against them, even if it was 2017.

An hour or so later, the movie was over and Zeke and Shao had managed to get tangled together under Shao's blue blanket. Shao woke up with his face mere inches away from his MC's. Zeke's eyes were hidden by curly black hair and his lips- well, Shao had never really noticed them until then. Soft pink framed by a neat, trimmed beard and mustache. He chastised himself for being so creepy and began to lift himself out of his bed when Zeke's hand flexed and clenched, signaling that he had woken up. Shit. 

“Where you going, Fantastic?” Zeke groaned, sleepiness heavy in his voice. Shao had already dipped out into his bathroom to get some water. He came back with water for Zeke and snuggled back into his spot, sitting up so his back was parallel to his matte grey headboard. He looked down at Zeke, who was adjusting himself so his head was in Shao's lap, until he looked up. Big brown eyes met and Zeke smiled. Shao averted his gaze, but his smile was ever present. Boney fingers softly brushed against Shao's cheek and he had another reason to like the wordsmith. Zeke was everything that Annie wasn't. Skinny and unassuming where she was large and overpowering. Tenderhearted where she was ice cold. 

“Zeke, I gotta tell you something. I- I love you.” Zeke looked at his DJ with a look of amused confusion. They'd said the words to each other before, so why was Shao so nervous? 

“Yeah I know. We say it everyday. Love you too, man.” Zeke giggled, still a little hoarse.

“No, what the fu- ok let me rephrase. I'm in love with you. Like, a lot.”

Zeke's eyes opened a little wider, staring Shaolin down. He rolled out of his lap and gave Shao a light, sweet kiss on the cheek. He was testing the boundaries. They sat together in a tense silence until, like a switch was flipped, they started to laugh. Clutching his sides, Zeke tried to catch his breath.

“Dios mio, Shao. You couldn't have told me earlier? I didn't even know you were gay! Or are you bi, like me and Diz?” 

“Nah, I know you bisexuals are tryna recruit or whatever, but I think I'm just gay.” Shaolin expressed, trying to even out his breathing. He had never said that he was gay out loud. It was nice. Zeke rested his head on Shao's shoulder, still chuckling and muttering to himself. 

“I'm in love with you too, Shao. Have been for a while. Here, listen.” Zeke pulled his songbook out of the pocket of his blue bomber jacket and flipped to an earlier page.

Shaolin Fantastic  
No man more romantic  
He's not a lady killer  
But Goddamn is he magic

Shao stared at Zeke, astonished. Nobody had ever said anything so sweet about him before. The closest thing was Annie calling him a natural fucking machine. In response, Shaolin pushed forward, matching his lips with Zeke's. Long and firm, he pulled back, blushing a deep red.

“Damn, Books.”

“¿Que puedo decir? Soy un romántico”


	4. Chapter 4

A first kiss turned into much more real fast. Shao turned his hips in order to sit on Zeke's lap and took his hands in his own, pressing them above the MC's head. Still kissing, but not the intense kind that he felt with Annie. He was smiling; he felt safe. Zeke unhooked his hands from Shaolin's and placed them firm on his sides, grinding up into him and running his thumbs over Shao's newly exposed hipbones. Shao whimpered and pulled back at the pressure and Ezekiel took this as an opportunity to breathe.

“ Jeez, Shao. Couldn't even take a girl out to dinner? How scandalous!” Zeke panted, but still managed to sound seductive. 

“Speaking of scandalous,” Shao mumbled as he fidgeted with Zeke's shirt.

A wave of nerves passed over the wordsmith. He had never been intimate with anyone besides Mylene, and even then, he was taking the lead. His DJ got off of his lap to let him undress and went to the bathroom after locking his bedroom door. Couldn’t have any pesky Kiplings snooping around.

Zeke was already shirtless- his blue button up and bomber neatly set on Shao's couch- when Shaolin came back. He hadn't gotten to his pants yet, he was too anxious to steady his hands around his belt buckle. Shao smirked with a condom wrapper in between his teeth, moved Zeke’s trembling hands reassuringly, and took off his pants.

Stripped down to navy blue boxer briefs, Zeke felt minorly exposed. Shaolin dug a firm hand into his chest and pushed him onto the bed, letting Ezekiel take in his body as he undressed. Starting with his red leather jacket, he took it off slow and placed it, along with the condom he had been holding, on the bedside table next to him. His black Tupac tee came off easily, revealing nipple piercings that Zeke never knew he had. He instinctively grazed one, resulting in a mix of an embarrassing moan and a hum from Shaolin's lips.

“What the hell?” Shao snorted, amused at the childlike curiosity Ezekiel possessed.

“I dunno, man. When did you get piercings, anyways?”

“I want to say 4 years ago? Maybe less?”

“Hmm. Either way, it's kinda hot.”

Shao struggled to get his skinny jeans off and laid back on the bed to try to get them off. Regaining his confidence, Zeke got up and peeled Shaolin's black pants off. Shao thanked him and in response, the MC attached himself to his DJ's neck, leaving red marks on brown skin and making a regal shade of purple. Shao wasn't used to foreplay, the romance and soft touches, but he welcomed it anyways. Quiet giggles and gasps trickled out, replaced with moans muffled by his own hand when he felt the simultaneous warmth and cold of Zeke's tongue fiddling around with his nipple ring.

Zeke made his way down his mans body, making sure Shao could feel how hard he was as he grazed his thigh. So was Shao. Zeke slid Shao's black briefs off and marveled at his dick. He'd never seen one in real life. Well, besides his own. In a hurry, he secured his arms around Shaolin's thighs and tugged him towards the edge of the bed. 

Shaolin could tell that it was Zeke's first time with a guy based off of how nervous he was, but the way his mouth felt on him said otherwise. He wasn't sure if he had just never gotten good head or if Ezekiel Figuero was just highly skilled. Little choked moans and soft sighs poured out without Shao's permission. He was always silent with Annie, she could never get a result from him. Zeke's hair bobbed up and down, tickling Shao's thigh when he had managed to take all of him in. 

The poet was loving every second of it. The way Shaolin's hands rested in his hair, not quite pulling, and his adorable, soft voice were everything Ezekiel Figuero could have asked for. His dreams didn't even come close to his reality, and his dreams were vivid. The DJ resisted the urge to thrust upwards when he came in fear of hurting his- boyfriend? Maybe. They would have to discuss that later.

Satisfied, Ezekiel swallowed, slid off of Shao, and fell out onto the carpet. His throat was a little sore, but he felt higher than any drug could've provided him. Once the haze had left Shao's mind and he could think straight, he sat up and peered down on Zeke, smiling.

“You good, Books?” 

“Better than. You?”

“Yeah,” Shao said, dragging out the end. “I'm actually ready. You know, ready. That is, if you are.”

He met Zeke on the soft carpet and they kissed a little more. The MC's lips were soft and plush and Shaolin got a kick out of biting them. A whine came up in his throat and a pout came through on his tan, caramel colored face.

"Shaolin, please."

"What? I'm not doing anything." He lied as he grabbed Zeke's ass through the fabric of his underwear.

"Exactly. S-stop teasing me."

Shaolin used some strength that Zeke didn't know about and lifted him onto the edge of the bed. If the poet wanted it that bad, Shaolin was only there to please. They noticed that they were eye level from each other for the first time in forever.

"Watchu tryna do, Fantastic?" 

"You'll see, babe," Shaolin hummed as he freed Zeke's dick from his underwear with one hand and pressed their lips together briefly. The other was guiding the poet's hand to the small of his chiseled back. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Heat was the only thing Zeke could think about. Shao's warm hand gliding over his burning skin, the fire pooling in his stomach, the red tones of both of their hot, flushed faces. Shao was focused on his body and all Ezekiel could do was shudder and stutter and sigh. He couldn't hear anything but The Get Down Brothers motto: Shaolin's the DJ that we call 'Conductor', cause Shaolin Fantastic's a bad mother- 

"On the bed. Now." He pleaded while staring at the best thing in his life. Shaolin stopped humming whatever song was in his mind and let Zeke get him in the position he wanted. He wasn't as strong as Shao, but he managed to kind of lay him on his back. 

With the now unwrapped condom and with Zeke's assistance, Shao rolled it onto him. The 'lady killing romantic' had already prepped a little with lube and his own fingers when he was in the bathroom, so Ezekiel wasn't met with too much resistance when he pressed one finger in. It didn't elicit a response from him, but when he found the right spot, he got a mantra of his own name in return. Shaolin begged for more through a breathy laugh and Zeke happily obliged. Two fingers in and they were both a giggling mess. Shao told him that he was fine, so Zeke removed his fingers and pressed into him like he really wanted. They both got quiet.

"Are you ok, cariño? We can stop or whatever, I just wanna make sure you're ok." Shaolin just kept smiling his pretty smile and thanked him for his concern. Zeke moved slow, making sure every thrust was as gentle as it could possibly be while still hitting that spot that made Shao's back arch. His rhythm sped up and it took all of the usually quiet guy to keep from getting loud. Ezekiel came soon enough and his mans kissed him through it. 

Shaolin maneuvered so he was riding his MC's dick cowgirl style. Zeke watched his DJ grind down on him to the song in Shao's head in awe. He started to rhyme through hitched breaths and rough moans.

"Shaolin Fantastic  
Thighs so crazy thick  
How did I manage  
To have an angel sitting on my dick?"

Shao stopped midway, looked Zeke in his eyes with a 'no the fuck you didn't’ expression, and completely dismounted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Confused and concerned, Zeke followed Shao into his bathroom. It was big and white, like the connected room. Red and black candles were littered around the pristine marble countertops and around his oversized bathtub. He really had a thing for marble. Shao was at his shower, opening up the glass door and stepping inside. He left it open, signaling that Zeke was allowed in. He took that as a positive sign, followed, and sat on the warm marble bench with Shao. Letting the hot water pour over them both, they sat in silence. Peaceful, yet still full of anticipation. It's not like what just happened didn't just fucking happen. Shao was free, they confessed their love, they kissed, they had sex!

They had sex. 

Holy shit, they had sex.

Ezekiel was riddled with self doubt. Was he not good enough? Yeah, it was his first time with someone other than Mylene, but he couldn't have been that bad. 

“Was it something I said?”

“You joking? My nigga, you recited poetry while I was-” Shao cut himself off due to his embarrassment. “Fuckin’ poetry, Zeke!” Zeke busted out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Shao chuckled too, getting up and actually using the shower. Zeke got up and rubbed some kind of minty body wash on Shao's shoulders. Shaolin took a deep, highly needed sigh and backed up into Zeke's chest. This shower was different than the one's he took at Les Inferno. He didn't have the water at scalding levels; he wasn't trying to wash anything away. Ezekiel Figuero made him feel safe. Clean.

“I'm not mad at you or nothin’, Books. I was just a little embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Why?” Zeke didn't even know that Shaolin Fantastic could feel that emotion. He was so icy cool.

“It’s just- when you were saying all that shit, calling me amazing or whatever, I didn't know whether I was gonna start crying or something else.” Shao said suggestively, not really to Zeke. Kind of just, speaking out into the air. Ezekiel could see where he was coming from. Shaolin didn't always know how to receive praise. He'd squirm and get flustered over the smallest of compliments. Still, he held his DJ close and whispered into his ear in the empty room.

“I wouldn't have minded, Shao.”

Shao turned around, still in his mans arms, with furrowed brows and soap on his face.

“What? Crying during sex definitely isn't a cute look, so issa no.” Zeke realized that his flirting really backfired and mentally reprimanded himself.

“No no no no no. I meant, you know, the other thing.”

“Oh. Ohhhhhh,” Shao drawled out once he understood what his wordsmith meant. “Damn, B. 's kinda freaky.”

They both laughed.

After actually showering and cleaning themselves off, Shao and Zeke were dressed in pajamas in Zeke's room, which was across the hall from Shaolin's on the third floor. Shao was on Zeke's navy blue bed and on Instagram, looking at Kevin Abstract’s page. He was hoping to make some music with him and the other guys of BROCKHAMPTON, especially since Kevin was also gay. Shao was worried about coming out, since he was known as the ‘Lady Killing Romantic’. Where did that name come from anyways? Definitely not him. Way too in his head, the DJ tried to get his wordsmith’s attention. He was at his writing desk, hunched over his notebook and in a hell of a hurry. His pencil was pressed too hard into the paper and every few seconds, he'd break the lead off and have to push down on the eraser for more. What was he writing?

Shao slithered off of the bed and walked across the room to his- well, he didn't know. He wanted to know.

“Z, I have a question. Escúchame.” Titillated by Shaolin's rare use of Spanish, he detached himself from his work and turned around to pull Shao into his lap.

“Yeah what's up?” Zeke yawned with the hint of cinnamon on his breath. He ate cinnamon candy when he was nervous. It reminded him of Shao; fire and spice.

“Not to be that guy, but like, what are we?”

“Boyfriends, I was hoping.”

“Yo también, Books.”

Zeke lifted himself and Shao out of the chair and made their way to his bed. It was only 10 pm, but they were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Snuggled into each other like they were before, they both slept better than they ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, two boys, both happier than they've been in their decades of living, woke up together. Ezekiel rose with the sun, as he always did. The sunlight in his eyes distracted him from the heat against his chest, but not for long. Shaolin Fantastic was curled against him and Zeke smiled, remembering the previous night's events. The man of his dreams was his boyfriend and they were both free. Not to mention the other things that happened.

Shao woke up to soft kisses to his forehead in a bed that wasn't his own. He shot his eyes open trying to make sense of his new surroundings. Was he at Annie's? Was he in hell? Was there a difference? The sound of Zeke's quiet and intermittent mumbles brought the DJ back to reality. Shaolin stretched his palm over his boyfriend’s midsection and looked up for solace in Zeke's features.

“Hey, Books.” Shao said with a seldom used softness, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Hi, querido. What's up?” Zeke drawled through a gap toothed smile. Shao slipped into his lap in response and sucked marks that would surely bruise into his neck and collarbone and chest. Zeke giggled at Shaolin's sudden lust for him and hummed when his DJ hit a specific spot. Shao drew closer and closer to the hem of Ezekiel's boxers and looked up into his eyes for permission.

“Can I?”

“What's this about?” He questioned as he placed his thumb on Shao's bottom lip and his index cradled his sharp jawline.

“I never got to show you how um, appreciative I was last night. I still want to. Is that ok?” Shao asked tentatively, wanting to give his wordsmith everything he was denied at Les Inferno. Choice. 

A thick blush came through on the MC's face and he nodded quickly, not wanting his voice to betray how much he wanted it.

Zeke let him get to work.

If there was ever a favorite hobby for Shaolin Fantastic- besides working the Get Down, it was making his man happy. Hearing Zeke's soft ‘fuck’s and ‘oh god’s and spanish curses that he'd have to ask about later was the only music he would ever need. He'd record it on wax and play it forever. One hand was at the base, pumping up and down in languid tandem with his mouth, the other was wrapped in Zeke's, receiving the occasional squeeze or release.

The poet's mind was on fire. His eyes, blurry with tears, tried to scan the room or close themselves or do absolutely anything else, but they always landed on Shaolin. The hand that wasn't wrapped in his own was smoothing out over his jagged hipbone and barely-there abs. It kind of tickled, but Shao looking up into his eyes practically broke him. In the back of his mind ran their usual thoughts: Was I this good? I hope so. Will it alwa- holy fuck, Shao- always be like this? If so, I don't think I can take it. Mierda. The way I sound is so embarrassing! Leave it to Shaolin Fantastic to get me like this. Fantastic, Fantastic, Fan-

“Fuck! Shao, I'm gonna, I'm gonna,” Zeke stuttered out. Shaolin took this as his cue to finish things up and put in his maximum effort. Zeke's moans became more pleading and his body tried to move involuntarily, because that just seemed to be how things were. 

Shaolin Fantastic's a dick sucking magician.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on, Books. I'm hungry!” Shao whined against his mans neck in the warm morning sun. His heart was beating in perfect rhythm with Zeke's, creating an AAB beat. The wordsmith was still coming down from his high with a little grin on his face while Shaolin’s own was beating steady and slow. 

“What would I get out of getting out of bed? I've got everything I need right here.” Zeke sighed with that sugar sweet, gravelly New York accent. The bass in his chest resonated where he and his DJ were touching and spread throughout Shao’s body. He could lay there for eternity.

“Because, my guy, I'm hungry and you know damn well what happens when I'm hungry. I haven't even ate since…” Shaolin rambled quickly, slowing down as his memories came to him. A small smile appeared on his face, not yet showing teeth. “Since I left Les Infero. Oh my fuck. I- I’m free! Zeke, babe, I can do whatever I fucking want now!” Shao lurched out of bed with a confused, but amused Zeke still in bed.

“What are you doi- where are you going Shao? It's like, seven in the morning.” Zeke questioned as he followed his boyfriend into the hallway. He took his time walking down the stairs while Shaolin bounded down them. In the living room, the boys were asleep and cuddled up on their respective couches and chairs. The TV was still on, but only an infomercial was playing. Ra had fallen out the chair he was sitting in, but decided that it was more comfortable on the fluffy white carpet. Dizzee was comfortably smushed under the weight of Thor's body, his heat covering his boyfriend like a blanket. Boo Boo was snoring softly in Napoleon’s lap, while he ran his long, tan fingers across his mans face. Napoleon startled a little when Shao came down the stairs, but he didn't jump for fear of waking Boo.

“Hey guys.” Napoleon yawned, then turned his eyes to Zeke. “What's up with Shao? ¿Qué pasó con el?”

“No sé, hermano. No sé.” Zeke yawned

One by one, Shaolin woke up the Get Down Brothers with the addition of Thor. Well, he kind of was. He helped with the technical stuff and lived in the house. Ra didn't move from the floor, but he did turn so he could see what was happening. Boo separated his head from Napoleon's lap and rested it on his shoulder. Thor and Dizzee continued to lay together with their eyes focused on Shao, who was in the middle of the room, in front of the TV.

“My Get Down Brothers! My ride or dies, my niggas, my family. I have an announcement.” The DJ proclaimed erratically, doing all kinds of unnecessary gestures. Boo stuck his hand up before Shao could continue.

“Let me guess; you finally realized that you're gay, you and Zeke are dating, and y'all fucked last night?” 

Everyone in the room busted out laughing except Zeke, who choked on air and went into a coughing fit. His boyfriend was in wide eyed horror, speechless.

“Yeah, big fella. This may be a big house, but we can still hear you.” Ra piped up.

“OH FUCK, BOOKS. O-OH MY GOD! YEAH!” Boo Boo yelled out in an exaggerated moan, mocking Shao and making him blush.

Dizzee mumbled, "I'm still a little traumatized, so I expect you pay my therapy bills” from under Thor. That brought up a few more giggles from Thor and Ra and a glare from Shao. Zeke had since stopped coughing and just walked to the blunt jar in the foyer.

“Ok, so now that everyone's caught up, can we eat now? Cause Shao’s hungry and I'm tryna start my day. We still gotta record later and,” Zeke walked back into the living room with a lit joint and put his hands on his DJ's shoulders, presenting him to everyone. “ My boyfriend has to celebrate his freedom! So let's get busy.”


End file.
